The Perfect Present
by BlueMeetsBrown
Summary: Summary: “Zachary David Alexander Efron! You will NEVER touch me again!” Read to find out! Review! Re-posted. Please review.


Summary: "Chase Robert Collins

**Summary:** "Zachary David Alexander Efron! You will NEVER touch me again!" Read to find out! Review! I know Christmas is only in December but I wanted to write this. . . LOL

**A/N:** Hi! Well I decided to write another one-shot! I hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry for any mistakes! Please Review!

**The Perfect Present**

"Zachary David Alexander Efron! You will NEVER touch me AGAIN!" The woman lying on the stretcher screamed.

Zachary looked at the doctor.

"They always say this. Sometimes it's even worse; they actually say they never want to have sex again." Doctor Petterson said.

Zac went pale. "No sex??"

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry, she will be here again, you'll see!"

"Again? Ha ha ha! You'll never see me here again!" Said the woman in pain.

"Babe, breath. It's going to be OK! Zachary said trying to calm her.

"Zac, you're not the one in here. This hurts like hell!" She screamed.

"Honey, when you feel another contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." The doctor said to the very pregnant woman.

"Zachary, I swear, if you ever touch me again you will not live to see you son or daughter grow up!" Said the woman, very frustrated.

"OK baby. I'll never touch you again." Zachary said.

"Good!" She said. "AHHH!"

"Push, c'mon. Baby Efron is almost here!" The doctor informed.

After that, a cry of a baby was heard in the room.

"It's a girl! Congratulations! Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Zac.

"Of course." Zac said and cut the cord.

"AHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Zac asked very concerned with his wife.

"It looks like the Efron family is going to have more than one addition." The doctor said.

"More than one?" Both parents asked.

"Yes, twins! You were very lucky to take the pregnancy this far. Usually twins are born early." Said the doctor.

"One more push and baby Efron two will be here." Dr. Petterson informed.

Two seconds later another cry was heard.

"It's another beautiful girl." The doctor told them. "Well, the girls will be taken for observation to see if it's all good. And then they will be brought here."

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You did a great job. Our girls are beautiful." Zac said to his wife of two years.

"It was worth all this pain. Two, huh? The doctor never said anything. He said that he heard two heart beats but I thought it was mine and the baby's." She said.

"But, aren't you happy?" Zac asked.

"Of course I am! I always wanted a house full of kids running around. And if it's **OUR **kids it's even better. Zachary, I love you and our girls so, so much." She said to her husband. He smiled.

"But it's still one thing missing." Zachary said.

"What?" She asked gently.

"The names... We haven't picked the names."

"Well, how about you pick one and I'll pick the other one?" She said.

"I like Isabella." Zac said.

"I love it. And I like Haylie." She told Zachary.

"They're perfect for our girls." Zachary said. "But we still need middle names."

"I was thinking… Maybe Gabriella, after all it was my character in HSM, where we met and fell in love." She suggested.

"I love the idea. I like Haylie Gabriella." He told her.

"Yeah. And for Isabella?" She asked.

"Well, I had an idea. I think we should name her Isabella Michelle, because it's Ash's middle name, and she has always been there for us." Zachary said to her.

"You know Zachary; sometimes you have really wonderful ideas." She said giggling. "I love it."

"Ha ha ha! Sometimes? I always have wonderful ideas. Like give you the 'Kuuipo' ring, or ask you to marry me." Zachary said.

"OK, you're right." She said smiling.

"Well, look who is here." Zac said looking at the nurses with their daughters.

Zac took one of the girls and handed her to his wife and then took the other girl.

"Oh My God! Zac they are SO beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, we did an awesome job." Zac said smiling. "But which one's Haylie and which one is Isabella?" Zac asked.

"Well you were the one who picked Isabella's name so the one you have is Isabella and the one I have is Haylie." She told him.

"That's great." Zachary agreed.

"WHERE IS MY NIECE OR NEPHEW?" A blonde woman said walking into the room.

"Ash, quiet. You are going to wake up the girls." Vanessa said to her friend.

"G... gir... GIRLS?? As in… more than one?" Ashley Tisdale asked.

"Yes, twins." Zachary said.

"Two? Two? I'm an aunt of TWO girls?" Ashley said.

"Yes, Ash. Now please be quiet. They are sleeping." Zac said, laughing at their friend's behaviour.

"Oh my God. Yay." Ashley said in his best "happy-little-girl" imitation.

"Ashley, stop. You look like a little girl." Said a man behind her.

"Jared, we have two nieces, I'm super happy." Ashley said giving her husband a kiss.

"Guys, c'mon. Our daughters were born today and they don't need to see that." Vanessa said laughing.

"Nesquick, you and Zac do it too, so shut up. Zac can I hold my niece?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Zac answered handing his daughter to Ashley.

Jared went to Vanessa. "May I?" She asked.

"Of course." She handed Jared her daughter.

"Oh, my God. She looks just like Vanessa, but she has Zac's eyes." Ashley said.

"This little one too. Looks like her mother but has her father's eyes." Jared said.

"So what are their names?" Ashley asked.

Vanessa looked at Zac and he gave her a smile.

"Well the one Jared is holding is Haylie Gabriella Efron." Vanessa said.

"Oh, you gave her your character's name. It's so sweet." Ashley said.

"And the one you're holding, Ashley, is Isabella Michelle Efron." Vanessa continued.

"OH MY GOD. You named Isabella after me?" Ashley asked.

**A/N: For those who don't know, Michelle is Ashley's middle name. **

"Yeah, you're our best friend and you're always there for us. So we thought it was appropriated." Zac explained.

"Thank you so much guys." Ashley said, touched by her friends' choice.

"Well, now we need to go. There are, maybe, 20 people outside waiting to see you guys. Ash almost punched Dylan, and was very close to slap your mom, Vanessa. So she could be the first to visit, you should've seen. It was hilarious." Jared said laughing.

Vanessa and Zac burst out laughing.

"That is so you, Ashley." Vanessa said.

"Well, we need to go. Take good care of my nieces." Ashley said, while she and Jared handed the twins to their parents.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas." Jared said. And then they left.

"Oh, yeah, today is Christmas Eve. I didn't remember." Vanessa said.

"I did, and I'm so happy, because I got the most wonderful presents anyone could get." Zachary said looking at Haylie and Isabella. Vanessa smiled, she knew Zachary was really happy, she knew that their daughters were the best present they could've received. The perfect present.


End file.
